Untitled for Now
by Ebi-chaan
Summary: 'Just because I slept with Shiki doesn't mean Rima has to punch me in the face.' hisses my best friend, Tami.  Summary Continued in Story


_~ To My Learning Students / Nee-chan's ~_

_You two are so…amazing. Never stop being yourself._

_Thanks for teaching me that a whole packet of Smiths Chips doesn't add to your weight._

_[Even though it does]_

_Summary – _'Just because I slept with Shiki doesn't mean Rima has to punch me in the face.' hisses my best friend, Tami. We all glare at her, wondering how she could just go from one man to the other without even thinking, while with Mizuki and I, we were actually sensitive about who we liked.

_Information – _I just had to write a story for my friends…and god, I am so angry at myself for not writing my other friend's birthday present…I just don't know a thing about Bakugan. So yeah, the characters might be a little OOC [Out of Character] but I don't really care. I'm going to have a blast writing this. xD Nee-chan's, raise your universe of beer! AHOI!

_Tami – Moi [Evvie]_

_Rina – Emma-chan_

_Mizuki – Chloe-chan_

_~Contains Moderate Language~_

_~May Contain Too Much Random-ness~_

_~May Contain OOC-ness~_

_~ Chapter 1 ~_

It was all over Cross Academy by now. That Rima had slapped my best friend, Tami. Not that they knew the reason. However, it still provided a long talking subject, because for someone from the Night Class to slap someone from the Day Class…well, it left questions. Most of those questions were directed at Mizuki and I, seeing as we were best friends with Tami. 'Do you know what happened?' an eager student persisted, after Mizuki had glared at her.

'No.' I lied, not really focusing on the stupid Day Class students. The Night Class had just walked out of their dormitory. I didn't have my eyes on Kaname, like most of those silly little girls. 'Aidou-senpai.' whispered Mizuki under her breath, at once falling into a day dream. Like the silly in-love girl I was, I at once hurried to the crowd of people who had gathered, all the time keeping my eyes on Akatsuki Kain.

Only two noises could be heard, other than the shrieks and screams from all of Kaname's fan girls. It was Yuuki's whistle, and Tami's swearing at Rima. Tami was clearly an idiot, she had punched two students and was just about to wiggle her way outside of the crowd, where the Night Class people were. I quickly grabbed her arm, knowing that she was just going to draw more attention to herself. 'I have needs, Rina.' hisses Tami, pulling her arm away from me and storming off. Mizuki is pushing her way through the crowd, trying to jump on Aidou. 'BANG~!' Aidou cries, pointing his 'gun fingers' at Mizuki. 'BABY, I BANG YOU~!' shrieks Mizuki, jumping on top of Aidou. 'Hanabusa.' Akatsuki murmurs under his breath, too lazy to pull Mizuki off Aidou.

'Oh god, how I lurrrve him.' whispers Mizuki, ignoring the bruise on her eye. I roll my eyes at her, knowing that I was being a hypocrite, because I liked Akatsuki, and he was in the Night Class too. 'Ask him out, then.' I say simply, because if Mizuki had the guts too, then anyo- wait, no. Her eyes fill with excitement. 'OHMYGOD YES!' she screams, jumping up and down. 'I know exactly what to say to him, too!~' I watch her happily begin to search for a dress.

'I love you?' I suggest, hoping she didn't have some stupid idea in mind.

'THAT'S WAY TOO BORING. That shit only happens in movies.' Mizuki snaps, finally finding her leather jacket. So it wasn't a dress.

_~ Mizuki's POV ~_

I start running to the Moon Dormitory, feeling at once happy that Rina had suggested such a thing. I see Tami stomping her foot outside the Moon Dormitory gate. 'COME OUT YOU BITCH. TOO CHICKEN BECAUSE I SLEPT WITH 'YO MAN!' Tami shrieks. She sees me coming, however, and grins at me. 'NEE-CHAN!' she chants happily, running up towards me. 'Come to join my 'Kill Rima' campaign?' I shake my head quickly, wanting to seem mature outside the Moon Dormitory. 'I'm here to talk to Aidou-senpai, actually.' I say, winking at her to see if she got the idea that she should act mature for once. Of course she doesn't get it. 'Oh sure, you just yell at his window, I've done it loads of times when I've wanted to sl-' She stops when she sees my expression and moves aside.

To my surprise, I didn't have to shout. The gate wasn't locked. Fortunately Tami had left, because if she hadn't, Rima would be, well, in a fight. I hurry towards the door step, becoming excited. Sake was running through my body, and I felt amazing. The door opens, and I see Aidou. 'Another one of my fans, huh?~' he says happily, staring at me.

'Hanabusa, you can bang me anytime you want to.' I whisper, and at once go for his lips. Because I'm just that nuts.

_~ Rina's POV ~_

Everytime the Night Class come out, Mizuki is there, clinging to Aidou's arm, smiling drunkly around at everyone. She had promised me that she'd get me a date with Akatsuki. She'd just 'casually' invite us over, and then Akatsuki and I would just be pashing happily. All the fan girls were glaring at her with pure anger, while Rima was still trying to find Tami to give her the death glare. I watch Mizuki nudge Akatsuki and then point over to me. Her voice drowned out even the loudest of the fan girls. 'That girl, Akatsuki, is one hell of a chica.' she says, while swaying drunkily on Aidou's arm. I blush, becoming embarrassed. That was possibly the _worst_ thing she could do. Akatsuki's gaze only slightly drifts over to me, and my face goes red. It's the first time he's actually acknowledged me. I hear Tami come up behind me, and think she's about to shove past me to try and kill Rima. However, she's actually sober. 'How cuuute~!' she purrs in my ear, grinning at me.

Yuuki glares enviously at Mizuki. 'You're lucky. You've at least _talked_ to Kaname-senpai…' Yuuki sighs, staring down at her tea she hasn't touched.

'OH BULLSHIT!' snaps Tami, thudding her glass of sake on the table. 'Kaname talks to you _all_ the time!' We all stare at her, shocked. 'Don't tell me…you _like_ him?' I say, speechless.

'WHAT THE FUCK? I DON'T LIKE GAY DUDES.' Tami snaps at me, becoming agitated. Mizuki shrugs. 'Kaname isn't gay. Just because he has long hair doesn't mean _anything._ Besides, girls find it kind of cute…but I guess we just can't classify you as a girl anymore, can we?' Tami glares at Mizuki, while Yuuki nods.

'Yes, you're right, Mizuki.' she smiles happily at Mizuki, while glaring at Tami.

'How's Zero?' I say, deciding to change the subject. Yuuki sighs, becoming upset. 'The usual.'

'You mean a vampire?' blurts out Tami. We all glare at her. 'Yes, of course. He's really agitated by Kaname-senpai, as usual…' Yuuki sighs. Tami shrugs. 'Let me talked to her him. I know the way to a mans heart.'

'No you don't.' laughs Mizuki. 'You just think sleeping with them is the way to their heart.' Tami shrugs, and then looks excitedly at us. 'Guess what, guys? Nee-chan scored us, well not tickets, but we're going to the Night Class Dormitory!' Tami shrieks happily. I couldn't believe it. I was super excited, and so was Yuuki, but then I frown. 'What about Rima?' I ask, becoming worried that Tami might try and kill her.

'Nah, we'll just have a couple of beers together.' chants Tami happily. We all knew Tami was joking, but none of us cared. I'd have a good chance at Akatsuki, just like Yuuki would have a good chance at Kaname. Mizuki would just be pashing Aidou, of course. And Tami, would be, well, Tami.

Okay, it might of contained too much shit and too much OOC-ness. But, meh, this is mainly for friends. I'd still appreciate it if you would rate and reviewed, but yeah. Please tell me if I made a mistake, I hate mistakes. And btw, we are sort of like that…I mean, Chloe [Mizuki] actually suggested that I said a couple of things that she said. xD And Emma [Rina] does dig Akatsuki. And me? Yeah, I'm strange. But yeah…

Hope you guys enjoyed, and hope it wasn't too short. It does take awhile to type these. D: Anyway, please rate and review!


End file.
